Kion Hood
Cast *Robin Hood - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Little John - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Maid Marian - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Prince John - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Sir Hiss - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Friar Tuck - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Sherrif of Nottingham - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Alan-A-Dale - Ferdinand (w/ Rododendro and Gabrielle as extras; Huevocartoon) *Lady Kluck - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Trigger and Nutsy - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Otto - Brer Bear (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Skippy Rabbit - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Sis Rabbit - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Tagalong Rabbit - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Mother Rabbit - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Toby Turtle - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Tournament Crocodile - Brer Gator (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Sexton Mouse - Mr. Otterton (Zootopia) *Little Sister Mouse - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *King Richard - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Rhino Guards - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Wolf Guards - Various Crocodiles *Robin Hood as a fortune teller - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Robin Hood as a beggar man - Mr. Hulu (Huevocartoon) *Robin Hood disguised as a stork - Spot (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Little John as a fortune teller - Rita (Hugo, the Movie Star) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Master Zen Egg (Huevocartoon) *Executor Guard - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Sheepdog Archer - Hank (Finding Dory) *Warthog Archer - Klinup (Huevocartoon) *Pig Archer - Lee Kin Lime (Huevocartoon) *Bloodhound Archer - Godfry (Dumbo 2) *Mr. Turtle (Toby's Father) - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) Scenes: #Opening Credits #"Oo-De-Lally"/Janja #Fortune Tellers/Robbing Janja #Makuu/Bagheera's Birthday Present #Bagheera meets Fuli #Thought Love #Archery Tournament #Kion Been Seized/The Attack #"Love"/"The Phony King of England" #"Not in Nottingham" #Janja's Idea about Mouse #Jailbreak/The Big Chase #Kion and Fuli Got Married/Happy Ending (Smile, Darn Ya, Smile) #End Credits (Dreams to Dream) Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973) List of Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Simpsons (1989-) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Hugo, the Movie Star (1996) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Cats Don't Dance 2: Lost in the Rainforest (2004) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Star (2017) *My Friend Rabbit (2007-2008) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Reduz Riding Hood (1997) *Adventures in Music: Melody (1953) *Finding Dory (2016) *Dumbo 2 (2001) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Hop (2011) *The Fearless Four (1997) *Mickey and the Seal (1948) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Horton Hears A Who (2008) Audio Used from: *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Disney Villains' Revenge (1999) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Robin Hood Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Little John Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Maid Marian Janja.png|Janja as Prince John Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Sir Hiss Mouse (My Friend Rabbit).jpg|Mouse as Friar Tuck Makuu.png|Makuu as the Sheriff of Nottingham Shakespearean Eggs.jpg|The Shakespearan Eggs as Alan-A-Dale Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Lady Kluck Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Trigger and Nutsy Brer Bear.jpg|Brer Bear as Otto Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Skippy Rabbit Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Sis Rabbit Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Tagalong Rabbit Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Mother Rabbit Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Toby Turtle Brer Gator.jpg|Brer Gator as the Tournament Crocodile Mr. Otterton.jpg|Mr. Otterton as Sexton Mouse Mrs. Otterton.jpg|Mrs. Otterton as Little Sister Mouse Mayor Leodore Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as King Richard Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs